La porte des 5 univers
by Zebna
Summary: Dans le royaume de Camelot se trouve un portail magique qui permet de voyager parmi les 5 univers, 5 mondes fantastiques. Le jour où une jeune fille arrive à Camelot dans le but de devenir chevalier, c'est le début d'une folle aventure.
1. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Guenièvre avait été couronnée Reine de Camelot. Le roi Arthur et la reine Guenièvre ! Depuis ce jour, le royaume de Camelot n'avait pas eu à subir d'attaques, que ce soit de la part de Morgane qui avait disparu dans la forêt, ou bien que ce soit d'un royaume voisin. C'était une période paisible. Merlin était toujours au service d'Arthur mais depuis que Gwen était devenue reine, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait moins de travail. La reine avait demandé à deux autres serviteurs de l'aider et de le seconder. Merlin avait donc désormais deux valets pour l'aider. Il leur donnait toujours les tâches ingrates comme polir l'épée d'Arthur, nettoyer son armure ou bien ranger sa chambre. Il pouvait ainsi passer plus de temps auprès de Gaius ou de ses amis chevaliers.

Arthur prenait son rôle de roi très à cœur. En quelques mois il avait beaucoup appris et désormais il était un roi bon et juste. Mais il restait malgré tout assez réticent vis-à-vis de la magie car il n'a pas oublié que c'est à cause de la magie que son père est mort et que Morgane est devenue si cruelle. Fréquemment il partait avec ses chevaliers pour affronter une créature mystique dans le royaume. Il avait d'ailleurs pour habitude de dire : **« J'ai déjà affronté un griffon, des gargouilles et un dragon. Aucun monstre ne me fait peur ! ».**

Quand aux chevaliers Elyan, Perceval, Gauvain et Léon, ils ne se séparaient quasiment jamais. Messire Léon était désormais le commandant en chef des armées de Camelot et il servait de conseiller à Arthur. Elyan et Perceval étaient deux chevaliers très droits, toujours prêts à aider leur roi. Quand à Gauvain… disons que malgré son nouveau statut de chevalier, la taverne restait malgré tout son lieu favori.

D'ailleurs c'est là que notre histoire commence.

L'auberge du Grand Dragon était pleine à craquer. Située juste à l'entrée de Camelot, elle était le lieu de passage des voyageurs mais aussi l'endroit où l'on pouvait boire le meilleur hydromel du royaume. Une jeune femme, portant une grande cape et un lourd sac de voyage arriva alors à Camelot à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était accompagnée d'un cheval noir comme un corbeau mais qui pourtant ne portait aucun harnachement. Ni selle, ni lanière, rien. Et pourtant le cheval la suivait comme un chien suit son maître. Elle arriva devant l'auberge et demanda au cheval de rester là, de ne pas bouger. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le cheval obéit. Elle entra alors dans l'auberge. C'était plein ! Elle s'approcha du comptoir et demanda au tavernier :

**- Est-ce que vous avez une chambre de libre ?**

**- Ah non ma p'tite dame, je suis désolé. On vient de donner la dernière qu'on avait.**

**- Ah. Sauriez-vous où je pourrai passer la nuit alors ?**

**- Bah on a bien un peu de place dans les écuries, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'une belle jeune femme comme vous accepte de dormir au milieu des chevaux.**

**- Ce sera parfait. J'ai moi-même un cheval que je dois mettre à l'écurie.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi, c'est par là.**

L'aubergiste mena la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite cour située juste derrière l'auberge. Là il y avait les écuries avec deux chevaux et un âne. La jeune femme remercia l'aubergiste et posa son gros sac à côté de l'âne. Elle attendit que l'homme soit retourné à l'intérieur de l'auberge avant de siffler avec ses deux doigts sur les lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cheval noir apparut.

**- Regardes Petit Frère, on va dormir là cette nuit. Pour toi c'est le luxe, hein ? Tu vas même pouvoir te faire des amis, regardes.**

Le cheval alla s'allonger au fond d'un box et se cala au milieu de la paille fraîche. L'âne et les deux autres chevaux le regardaient bizarrement. La jeune fille déballa alors son sac et en sortit deux épées, de tailles plus petites que des épées normales mais plus légères également, ainsi qu'un long fouet en cuir noir. Elle ôta sa cape de voyage qui révéla ses vêtements. Elle était habillée avec un pantalon assez moulant, pour pouvoir monter à cheval plus facilement. Elle portait également une chemise en tissu bleu pâle, un peu trop grande pour elle. C'était une tenue assez masculine, il fallait bien le reconnaître mais qui étrangement, la mettait plutôt en valeur. Puis elle prit une grande couverture et l'étala à côté de son cheval.

**- Je vais nous chercher à manger à l'intérieur Petit Frère. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.**

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, il y avait foule. Quasiment que des hommes. Ils étaient tous rassemblés et formaient un cercle. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'aubergiste et lui demanda :

**- C'est quoi ce cercle ? Ils font une cérémonie ou quoi ?**

**- Non pas du tout. C'est Messire Gauvain, un habitué des lieux. Il vient souvent ici. C'est un chevalier vous savez ?**

**- Ah. Et ?**

**- Il vient et il organise des petits combats à mains nues. Si son adversaire arrive à tenir plus d'une minute, Messire paye une tournée générale de cervoise. Si son adversaire le bat, alors Messire lui offre à manger et à boire, ainsi que 10 pièces d'or.**

**- Hum… intéressant.**

**- Mais vous savez ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à battre Messire Gauvain. C'est un chevalier, vous savez ?**

**- Oui je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit. En parlant d'argent, combien vous dois-je pour cette nuit ?**

**- Oh bah vu que vous dormez à l'écurie, ce sera seulement 8 pièces d'or. Et si vous voulez manger, ce sera 8 de plus. Donc 16 pièces en tout !**

**- Je n'ai que 10 pièces. Je vous paye la nuit et tant pis pour la nourriture.**

A ce moment-là, les hommes en cercle poussèrent un hurlement de joie. Apparemment l'adversaire du chevalier venait de réussir à tenir une minute et une tournée générale venait d'être offerte. Le chevalier s'écria alors :

**- Qui sera mon prochain adversaire ? Oh allez faîtes pas les timides, je veux pouvoir boire moi ! Et pour ça, je dois me battre. Allez, que quelqu'un se dénonce.**

**- Moi j'accepte !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de lever la main en disant cela. Puis les hommes éclatèrent de rire.

**- Ah désolé, jolie dame, je n'affronte jamais les jolies filles.**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez peur ? Ou parce que vous pensez que les femmes ne savent pas se battre ?**

**- Disons que je ne veux pas abîmer un si beau visage.**

**- Je veux me battre. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut bien que je gagne de quoi manger ce soir et de quoi nourrir mon cheval.**

**- Oh et bien dans ce cas-là. Aubergiste ! J'offre le repas à cette demoiselle. Servez-lui une assiette et à boire. Ainsi que de quoi nourrir sa monture.**

L'aubergiste obéit. Le chevalier s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui à une table pour manger le rôti de porc qu'on lui servait.

**- Alors, quel est votre nom jeune damoiselle ? Et que venez-vous faire à Camelot ?**

**- Je m'appelle Jynn et je suis venue pour devenir chevalier !**

Gauvain éclata de rire et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination pour réussir à reprendre son sérieux.

**- Haha, vous avez le sens de l'humour au moins. C'est bien. Voilà qui change des servantes du château qui sont toutes coincés comme des vieilles biques. Haha. Une femme chevalier…**

**- Je suis très sérieuse. J'ai l'intention de demander audience auprès du roi demain.**

**- Haha. Je tiens juste à vous prévenir. Arthur est quelqu'un de très à cheval sur la chevalerie. Il ne voudra jamais qu'une femme devienne chevalier.**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Avant c'était réservé aux nobles, maintenant tout le monde peut devenir chevalier. Pourquoi pas les femmes ? Je croyais qu'à Camelot tout le monde était égaux !**

**- Oui, oui. Sauf pour ça. Haha, une femme chevalier. La bonne blague. Et c'est pour ça, que vous vouliez m'affronter tout à l'heure ? Pour prouvez que vous êtes aussi forte qu'un chevalier. Haha, laissez-moi rire !**

Vexée Jynn prit son assiette et se dirigea vers les écuries, sous le regard amusé de Gauvain qui continuait à rire. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de son cheval et lui tendit des carottes et une pomme. Puis elle s'enveloppa avec la couverture et s'endormit, blottie contre sa monture à qui elle adressa un **« Bonne nuit Petit Frère ! ».**

Le lendemain matin, réveillée par la lumière du soleil, Jynn rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château. Elle demanda à être reçue par le roi Arthur. On la mena à la salle du trône où Arthur recevait un à un toutes les personnes qui voulait lui parler. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de paysans qui venaient proposer une partie de leur récolte au roi. Lorsqu'Arthur était absent du château, c'était Guenièvre qui se chargeait de les recevoir.

Ce jour-là, c'était bien Arthur mais Guenièvre était également présente, ainsi que Merlin, Gaius et certains chevaliers. Lynn entra dans la salle principale et salua son roi et sa reine. Elle aperçut Gauvain, debout à côté de Sir Léon. Gauvain tentait de ne pas rire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Jynn, un rictus apparaissait sur son visage.

**- Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ? **demanda Arthur.

**- Monseigneur, je suis venue ici pour vous servir.**

Gauvain se mit à ricaner.

**- Ah. Vous voulez devenir servante ?** demanda Arthur.

Gauvain recommença à rire.

**- Euh… non pas exactement. Je suis venue ici dans le but de devenir chevalier de Camelot. Je sais que je suis prête, je veux servir Camelot et ses citoyens.**

Gauvain riait de plus en plus. Arthur, lui, regardait Jynn avec étonnement. Tous les autres chevaliers présents se regardaient entre eux, surpris. Merlin et Gaius s'interrogèrent du regard puis ils sourirent. Guenièvre se tourna vers son mari, curieuse de sa réaction. Arthur reprit son sérieux et répondit à la demande de la nouvelle venue.

**- Jeune fille, je suis au regret de vous dire que seuls les hommes peuvent devenir chevaliers. Cela a toujours été ainsi.**

**- A moins que je me trompe Messire, aucune loi ne stipule que seuls les hommes peuvent devenir chevaliers. Et même si c'était le cas, les lois peuvent être changées. Il y a quelques temps, seuls les nobles pouvaient être chevaliers. Et regardez aujourd'hui ! Un simple paysan peut entrer dans la chevalerie. De plus il me semble que vous avez dit vouloir construire un royaume où nous serions tous égaux. Si nous sommes tous égaux, pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent-elles pas faire ce que font les hommes ?**

Gauvain éclata de rire. Arthur agaçé lui lança alors :

**- Messire Gauvain, veuillez cesser s'il vous plaît !**

**- Pardonnez-moi Sire,** s'excusa le chevalier.

**- Pour en revenir à vous, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas à cause de lois ou de traditions que aucunes femmes n'est chevalier. C'est plutôt sur le plan physique. Une femme ne peut physiquement pas se battre, courir ou monter à cheval comme un homme. Une femme ne peut pas participer à un tournoi et encore moins affronter un monstre gigantesque.**

Guenièvre lança un regard réprobateur à son époux mais ne dit rien.

**- Monseigneur,** reprit Jynn. **Je peux vous prouver qu'une femme peut affronter un homme. Je peux affirmer, et vous êtes tous témoin, que je suis une archer plus adroite que vous tous. Pour ce qui est de monter à cheval, je suis bien meilleure cavalière que n'importe qui ici ! Et je ne me vante pas.**

**- Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes jeune fille !** s'emporta Arthur. **Vous pourriez dire des choses que vous regretteriez. Ma patience a des limites.**

**- Mais laissez-moi au moins une chance ! Si j'arrive à vous prouvez que je peux faire aussi bien voir mieux, que vos hommes, accepteriez-vous de me nommer chevalier ?**

**- Non et de toute façon, cela n'arrive pas. Maintenant sortez, j'ai d'autres personnes à recevoir ce matin. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.**

Deux gardes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille pour la reconduire dehors. Mais celle-ci, vexée et énervée, se débattit et partit seule, la tête haute. Au moment de quitter la salle, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le roi et lui dit : **« Vous verrez, un jour, vous serez obligé de reconnaître que j'avais raison. »**. Puis elle quitta la pièce. Gaius se pencha vers Merlin et lui dit en chuchotant :

**- Cette petite a du cran !**

**- Oui et je suis sûre qu'elle est meilleure cavalière que Arthur. De toute façon ce ne doit pas être très dur !**

**- Je t'ai entendu Merlin !** lui lança le roi.

**- Euh… désolé.**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Gaius et Merlin discutaient de la jeune fille qui voulait devenir chevalier.

**- Vous pensez que c'est possible Gaius ? Je veux dire, vous pensez qu'une femme peut être aussi forte qu'un homme ?**

**- Merlin, aurais-tu oublié que nos adversaires les plus redoutables furent des femmes ?**

**- Oui mais c'était des magiciennes ! Elles usaient de leurs pouvoirs.**

**- Ah moins que je me trompe, Morgane était plus douée que toi à l'épée même sans pouvoirs magiques. Et Morgause fut l'une des rares à vaincre Arthur en combat singulier à l'épée et sans magie. Non, non, je pense qu'une femme peut vraiment faire armes égales avec les hommes.**

**- Oui mais et pour ce qui de monter à cheval ? Cette jeune fille a affirmé être une meilleure cavalière que nous tous.**

**- Et bien, tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves, nous ne pouvons que la croire, non ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai.**

**- Tiens, au lieu de discuter, descends-donc au marché et ramènes moi trois potirons. Je dois préparer une soupe pour mélanger un médicament que m'a demandé le duc de Montebourg.**

Merlin s'exécuta. Il sortit du château et rejoignit le bourg. Il déambulait dans les rues, cherchant des potirons sur les étalages. Il fut soudain surpris, en apercevant devant la jeune fille qui était venue le matin-même voir Arthur. Il la suivit discrètement et finit par arriver à l'auberge du Grand Dragon. Il entra et aperçut la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la cour extérieure, derrière l'auberge. Il continua de la suivre. Dans la cour, il se cacha derrière un tonneau de vin et observa. Il fut étonné de voir la jeune fille en train de parler… à un cheval !

**- Bon Petit Frère, on va devoir y aller. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour rester une nuit de plus ici. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'ont pas voulu de moi au château. Ils disent que « seuls les hommes peuvent devenir chevaliers ». N'importe quoi. Je leur prouverai un jour que je suis à la hauteur. N'est-ce pas Petit Frère ?**

A ce moment-là Merlin trébucha et le tonneau tomba à la renverse dans un grand fracas. Jynn se retourna vivement, pris ses deux épées et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Merlin sortit alors de sa cachette avec un grand sourire.

**- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

**- Qui es-tu ?** demanda la jeune fille soupçonneuse.

**- Je m'appelle Merlin. Je suis le valet du roi Arthur et aussi l'assistant de Gaius, le médecin de la cour.**

**- Ah oui, je te reconnais. Tu étais au château ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je t'ai vu au marché alors je t'ai suivi. Et je t'ai vu parler avec… ton cheval ?**

**- Oui. Je présente Petit Frère. C'est mon cheval. On a grandi ensemble. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle comme ça.**

**- Tu sais que la magie est toujours interdite dans le royaume ? Si on te voit parler à un cheval, on pensera que tu as des pouvoirs magiques et on te fera arrêter.**

**- Haha je n'ai aucun pouvoir. C'est juste que, comme je viens de le dire, j'ai grandi avec ce cheval. On a appris à vivre ensemble. Il m'écoute et je l'écoute. Ce n'est pas un simple cheval. Je le considère vraiment comme mon petit frère. Je montais sur ce cheval avant de savoir marcher debout !**

**- C'est pour ça que tu disais que tu étais meilleure cavalière que les autres ce matin ?**

**- Oui. En partie. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien. Ton roi ne veut pas de moi dans la chevalerie.**

**- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'Arthur se trompe. Il faut juste que tu lui prouves ta valeur.**

**- Et comment je fais ça moi ? Il a refusé que je montre quoi que ce soit.**

**- J'ai une idée. Enfin si tu te sens capable d'y arriver. Mais si tu veux devenir chevalier, c'est le meilleur moyen de prouver ta valeur. Fais-moi confiance,** répondit le jeune sorcier avec un grand sourire.

Le magicien expliqua son idée à Jynn qui écouta avec attention. L'idée était un peu risquée, mais elle savait qu'elle en était capable. En attendant Merlin lui proposa de loger au château, chez Gaius. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste cachée car si le roi ou un chevalier découvrait qu'elle était encore au château, son plan tomberait à l'eau. Petit Frère logerait aux écuries royales. Il y avait tellement de chevaux là-bas que personne ne remarquerai un cheval de plus. Jynn suivit le jeune magicien qui semblait vouloir vraiment l'aider. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis et c'était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle s'installa chez Gaius, un vieil homme très gentil et prévenant et continua de discuter avec Merlin à propos du plan qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place.


	2. Chapitre 2

Jynn vivait déjà depuis une semaine, cachée dans l'atelier de Gaius. Le vieil homme était très prévenant avec elle, et Merlin était devenu un véritable ami pour la jeune fille.

Dans 3 jour aurait lieu à Camelot un grand tournoi appelé le « Tournoi de la Victoire ». En effet ce tournoi avait lieu chaque année depuis la défaite des armées immortelles de Morgause et de Cenred. Lorsqu'Uther était encore roi, ce tournoi était réservé aux chevaliers et aux fils issus de la noblesse. Mais depuis le couronnement d'Arthur, ce tournoi était ouvert à tous les hommes qui voulaient y participer : chevaliers, seigneurs, serviteurs ou même fermiers. La seule condition était de posséder un cheval, une armure et des armes pour pouvoir se battre. Les serviteurs possédaient généralement des armes et des armures de moins bonne qualité et par conséquent, ils étaient très vite éliminés. Et encore, cela concernaient les plus chanceux qui atteignaient les dernières épreuves. Le vainqueur de l'an dernier était Arthur lui-même. Mais en tant que roi, il ne pouvait pas participer cette année. Ce tournoi consistait en 3 épreuves : la première était une course à cheval le long d'un parcours d'obstacle. Des anneaux étaient accrochés aux branches d'un arbre au bout du parcours d'obstacle. Les concurrents devaient décrocher un anneau et le ramener au point de départ. Le vainqueur serait le premier à revenir au point de départ avec un anneau. La deuxième épreuve était un concours de tir à l'arbalète ou à l'arc, selon ce que préfèrent les concurrents. La dernière épreuve est un tournoi de combats armés. Chaque participant peut choisir 3 armes à condition ce ne soit pas des armes de tir comme l'arc, l'arbalète ou la lance.

Merlin avait expliqué toutes les règles du tournoi à Jynn qui écoutait très attentivement.

**- Si tu gagnes ce tournoi, Arthur sera obligé de reconnaître ta valeur !** dit le jeune magicien.

**- Oui mais il ne voudra jamais que je participe.**

**- Il ne le saura pas. Pour le combat, tu porteras une armure et pour l'épreuve à cheval et celle de tir, nous allons te déguiser. Tu porteras un foulard autour de la tête qui ne laissera dépasser que ton nez et tes yeux. Ainsi personne ne connaîtra ton identité.**

**- Tu oublies un petit détail : où vais-je trouver une armure ? Je possède un cheval et des armes mais pour le déguisement et surtout l'armure, je n'ai rien.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous avons un allié de poids qui va nous aider. Je lui ai expliqué le plan et elle va nous aider en nous fournissant l'armure, le foulard et tout ce dont tu as besoin.**

**- Elle ?**

**- Oui. Tu la rencontreras le jour du tournoi,** lui dit Merlin avec un clin d'œil.

Le jour du tournoi arriva. Chaque concurrent se préparait dans sa tente respective. Tous les chevaliers participaient, ainsi que quelques fils des seigneurs du royaume. Il y avait aussi un petit nombre de roturiers dont un forgeron, un écuyer et un fermier. Jynn était dans sa tente en train de se préparer pour la première épreuve avec l'aide de Merlin.

**- Tu veux que j'aille préparer ton cheval ?** demanda le jeune homme.

**- Ce n'est pas la peine. Petit Frère n'acceptera jamais que je le monte s'il est harnaché.**

**- Tu veux dire que tu comptes faire la course à cru (sans selle) et sans filet ? Comment comptes-tu le diriger alors ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois : j'ai grandi avec ce cheval ! Je le connais et il me connait.**

**- Méfie-toi. Si on te voit diriger ton cheval sans harnachement, on risque de te prendre pour une sorcière.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Ah au fait, où est mon foulard ?**

**- C'est notre allié qui doit me l'apporter. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?**

_- Bonjour Jynn, bonjour Merlin._

Jynn se retourna et aperçut la reine Guenièvre qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la tente. Jynn salua respectueusement sa reine qui s'approcha d'elle. Merlin riait discrètement. Il savait que Guenièvre était toujours gênée quand on la saluait.

**- Alors c'est elle notre alliée, c'est ça ? C'est la reine ?** demanda Jynn à Merlin.

**- Oui,** répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Merlin m'a expliqué ce que tu comptes faire. C'est très courageux. Exactement ce que ferais un chevalier de Camelot. De plus je pense que si une femme pouvait donner une bonne leçon à ces hommes un peu rustres, ça devrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde.**

**- Alors comme ça vous pensez que je ferai un bon chevalier ?** demanda Jynn étonnée.

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre. Mais je pense que si on ne te donne pas ta chance, ce serait de l'injustice. De plus j'ai été assez vexée par ce qu'Arthur a dit à propos des femmes qui ne peuvent pas affronter des hommes. Cela m'a étonné, venant de sa part. J'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir et prouver à tous ces hommes que les femmes sont aussi fortes qu'eux. Promet-moi que tu vas leur botter le cul ?**

**- Comptez sur moi Votre Majesté !** répondit Jynn en riant.

Guenièvre tendit alors un beau foulard noir à Jynn, puis elle fit venir entrer deux serviteurs qui apportèrent l'armure pour les combats. La reine ajouta :

**- Je me suis renseignée. Il y a trente concurrents. Si tu parviens à finir parmi les vingt premiers à la course à cheval, tu es qualifiée pour l'épreuve de tir. Et si à l'épreuve de tir, tu finis parmi les dix premiers, tu pourras participer aux combats.**

**- Entendu !**

**- Une dernière chose : tu as pensé à un nom ? Je suppose que tu ne participes pas sous le nom de Jynn…**

**- Non. Merlin m'a inscrite sous le simple nom de Jean. Je suis censé être un marchand, de passage à Camelot.**

**- Très bien. Je donnerai ton nom à Arthur : Jean le Persévérant. Cela te caractérise bien, je trouve. Bon et bien je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre la tribune royale. Bonne chance !**

Guenièvre quitta la tente. Jynn trouvait ce nom de "Jean le Persévérant" vraiment ridicule mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle finit de mettre son foulard sur sa tête. Elle enfila une veste de Merlin par-dessus sa chemise pour masquer sa poitrine et sortit. Elle enfourcha Petit Frère en sautant sur son dos. Un cheval ordinaire aurait pris peur et serait partit au triple galop, désarçonnant son cavalier. Mais Petit Frère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendit que sa cavalière lui dise : **« Rejoignons la piste à présent. A nous de jouer Petit Frère ! »**. Le cheval se mit en marche et se dirigea de lui-même vers le champ qui avait été emménagé pour la course. Il alla se placer à côté des autres concurrents. Jynn aperçut de loin Messires Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain. Merlin lui expliqua rapidement le parcours :

**- Tu vois, tu dois sauter ces troncs d'arbres, puis tu devras traverser la mare. Tu devras ensuite slalomer entre les drapeaux qui ont été placés et après tu devras de nouveau sauter 3 obstacles. Ensuite tu arriveras à un grand sapin. Des anneaux sont accrochés aux branches. Tu ne peux pas les attraper en restant assise sur ton cheval. Ce sera trop haut. Il faudra que tu trouves un autre moyen. La plupart des concurrents descendront sûrement de cheval pour grimper à l'arbre, mais cela prend beaucoup de temps. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu trouveras un moyen. Une fois que tu auras l'anneau, tu devras revenir jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée à cheval, en ligne droit, en sprint. Bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Arthur. Vous allez avoir droit à son long discours sur le courage, la loyauté et tout ce qui suit. Bon courage et bonne chance !**

**- Merci Merlin.**

Le jeune magicien avait raison. Arthur debout sur la tribune royale, à côté de Guenièvre, venait d'entamer un long discours sur les valeurs de la chevalerie, il vantait le courage, la force, la précision… Jynn s'ennuyait et sentait que Petit Frère n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que l'on donne le départ de la course. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Arthur finit enfin de parler. C'était à Guenièvre de donner le départ de la course. Elle devait lancer un mouchoir en tissu en l'air. Au moment où celui-ci toucherait le sol, ce serait le top. Tous les cavaliers menèrent leurs chevaux devant la ligne de départ. Chacun observant ses adversaires. Elyan chuchota à Perceval :

**- Eh, je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances, les paysans ne possèdent pas de pas de chevaux faits pour la course. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air dangereux.**

**- Oui. Le seul cheval qui semble assez rapide et puissant, c'est l'étalon noir, là-bas,** répondit Perceval en désignant Petit Frère.

**- Est-ce que tu sais qui est son cavalier ?**

**- Non. Mais en tout cas, il compte faire la course à cru et sans harnachement. Il n'avait sûrement pas assez d'argent pour acheter un bon cheval et son matériel.**

**- Ou alors c'est un fou ! Son cheval a beau être superbe et puissant, son cavalier ne tiendra pas dessus dix secondes s'il n'a pas de selle. Et même s'il garde l'équilibre, il ne pourra jamais diriger son cheval correctement. C'est un fou, je te le dis !**

Guenièvre s'approcha du bord de la tribune, leva le bras en tenant fermement son mouchoir. Puis elle le lâcha. Les concurrents préparèrent leurs chevaux et se mirent en position pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne quittèrent pas le mouchoir du regard. Jynn chuchota à son cheval :

**- Courage. Tu as compris ce que tu devais faire ? Le parcours est assez simple. Arrange-toi pour rester en troisième position pour la course d'obstacle. On passera en tête au moment du sprint final. D'accord ?**

Le cheval secoua alors la tête, comme s'il avait compris ce que lui disais sa cavalière. Petit Frère commença alors à taper son sabot contre le sol, impatient de commencer.

Et c'est alors que le mouchoir de Guenièvre toucha le sol. Tous les chevaux partirent en même temps à une vitesse folle. Jynn se cramponnait à la crinière de Petit Frère qui était partit dans un galop rapide mais régulier. Celui-ci s'était rapidement placé en troisième position, suivant de très près Messire Elyan qui était second. Un peu plus loin devant se trouvait Messire Léon qui était le favori du tournoi, étant donné qu'Arthur ne participait pas.

Les concurrents sautèrent un premier tronc d'arbre, de taille moyenne. Jynn se hissa un tout petit peu grâce à la force de ses mollets afin de permettre à Petit Frère de sauter parfaitement et aussi pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle fit de même au second tronc d'arbre, un peu plus gros.

Dans la foule de spectateurs, c'était l'étonnement. Impressionnés par ce cavalier inconnu qui montait à cheval sans harnachement. Arthur se pencha vers sa femme et lui dit :

**- C'est vraiment un très bon cavalier. Il monte à cru aussi bien qu'un cavalier monte en selle. C'est vraiment étonnant.**

**- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un marchant, de passage à Camelot. Il a entendu parler du tournoi et a voulu s'inscrire pour gagner un peu d'argent pour s'acheter un harnachement équestre.**

**- Hum… Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment il fait pour diriger son cheval sans les rênes. Monter sans selle, d'accord, je veux bien. Mais comment guide t-il sa monture ? J'aurais tendance à penser qu'il s'agit là de magie.**

Merlin qui était juste à côté, entendit la dernière phrase du roi et vint aider Guenièvre qui tentait de trouver une explication logique.

**- Si je peux me permettre, j'ai parlé avec ce marchant avant le départ. Il m'a expliqué qu'il a dressé son cheval depuis qu'il était poulain. Il l'a toujours entraîné avec la voix. Son cheval s'est habitué et il se dirige seul à présent.**

**- Hum… Si tu le dis Merlin,** dit Arthur.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la course. Jynn avait passé le dernier tronc d'arbre sans problème. Elle était toujours en troisième position mais Gauvain la suivait de près. Guenièvre et Merlin retenaient quasiment leur souffle, inquiets à l'idée de penser que Jynn pourrait perdre. Gaius, assis à côté d'eux, les rassura discrètement afin qu'Arthur ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La course n'est pas finie. Et puis souvenez-vous que ce sont les 20 premiers arrivés qui sont qualifiés. Jynn a de la marge !

Merlin et la Reine reconnurent le bon sens du vieil homme. Ils étaient si enthousiastes qu'ils avaient oubliés ce détail. Rassurés, ils regardèrent alors la course sans inquiétude.

Les cavaliers se rapprochaient de la mare. Tous les chevaux sautèrent dans la mare et continuèrent leur course au milieu des éclaboussures pour en ressortir immédiatement. La mare n'était pas immense. Jynn se hissa alors comme elle l'avait fait pour les troncs d'arbre et Petit Frère, au lieu de galoper dans l'eau comme les autres, fit un bond immense et survola littéralement la surface de l'eau pour atterrir juste derrière. Les spectateurs applaudirent ce qu'ils considéraient comme un saut exceptionnel. Petit Frère perdit un peu de temps avec le slalom car à cause de sa vitesse, cela rendait le slalom un peu difficile. A la sortie de cette épreuve, Jynn et Petit Frère étaient cinquièmes ! Gauvain était passé devant eux, ainsi qu'un jeune écuyer apparemment nommé Peter. Jynn récupéra une place lors du saut des trois derniers obstacles. Elle était donc quatrième pour le moment.

Lorsque le grand arbre avec les anneaux fut en vue, Jynn fit quelque chose d'étonnant qui provoqua des « ohhhh » de stupeur dans la foule. L'arbre était à environ une vingtaine de mètres. Messire Léon venait de descendre de cheval pour grimper à l'arbre afin de récupérer son anneau. Jynn commença alors à se mettre debout sur le dos de son cheval, qui galopait toujours. Elle se tenait debout mais comme son équilibre était encore un peu fragile, elle se tenait toujours d'une main à la crinière de sa monture. Heureusement pour elle, la crinière de Petit Frère était assez longue. Lorsque l'arbre fut tout proche, Petit Frère ralentit l'allure afin que Jynn puisse se saisir d'un anneau sans tomber. Une fois debout sur son cheval, les anneaux étaient tout à fait à portée de main. Les autres concurrents la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils la vire arracher son anneau à sa branche et se laisser retomber sur le dos de son cheval. Une fois assise, sa monture fit demi-tour et partit à toute vitesse en direction de la ligne d'arrivée. Messire Léon était toujours devant eux car il avait eu le temps de remonter à cheval avant que Jynn n'arrive. Elyan et Gauvain se dépêchèrent de descendre de l'arbre avec leur anneau pour remonter à cheval et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de Jynn. Perceval, malgré sa grande taille, n'arrivait à attraper d'anneau. Grimper aux arbres n'avait jamais été sa spécialité ! Il perdit un peu de temps.

Jynn avait très rapidement rattrapé Messire Léon. Gauvain et Elyan les suivaient mais restaient assez éloignés. Gauvain, à cause de la vitesse et du bruit, dût crier à son ami :

**- Qui c'est ce mec ? D'où il sort ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas, son cheval n'était pas à fond tout à l'heure. Il gardait de la ressource pour le sprint final. Regardes, il a rattrapé tout son retard sur Léon.**

En effet, Jynn et Messire Léon étaient désormais au coude-à-coude. Jynn regarda son adversaire et vit que son cheval ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle se pencha alors et chuchota à Petit Frère :

**- Vas-y !**

Le cheval noir commença alors à doubler l'allure. Il accéléra de façon spectaculaire. Un cheval ordinaire, à cette vitesse-là, aurait été hors de contrôle. Aucun cavalier ne peut diriger un cheval à cette vitesse. Toute la foule pensa que le mystérieux cavalier avait perdu le contrôle de sa monture. Jynn distança rapidement Sir Léon et les autres chevaliers et franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Petit Frère commença alors à ralentir, à passer au trot, puis au pas. Il s'arrêta finalement en face de la tribune royale. Jynn se retourna et aperçut Messire Léon qui franchissait la ligne d'arrivée. Elyan arrivait en troisième. Gauvain en quatrième. Perceval finit la course en septième position. Ils étaient tous qualifiés !

Guenièvre et Merlin étaient heureux et soulagés. Ils tentèrent de masquer leur joie. Guenièvre feignit même d'être déçue que son frère n'ait pas gagné. Mais en réalité, ils étaient très fiers. Jynn ne leur avait pas menti : elle était vraiment la meilleure cavalière !

Arthur dit alors à son valet :

**- Ce marchand est extraordinaire !**

**- Vous n'avez même pas idée**, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Les concurrents éliminés regagnaient leurs tentes, déçus et fatigués. Le roi se leva et s'adressa alors aux concurrents qui venaient de se qualifier pour le tir :

**- Félicitations à tous ! Vous venez de prouver votre adresse à cheval et vous nous avez offert une course absolument superbe. Nous allons maintenant passer à l'épreuve de tir. Vous avez le choix : vous pouvez choisir l'arc ou l'arbalète. Seuls les dix meilleurs d'entre vous pourront se qualifier. Cette épreuve se déroulera en deux temps : d'abord sur des cibles immobiles. Les quinze meilleurs pourront alors tirer sur des cibles mouvantes. Les cinq autres seront éliminés. Même fonctionnement pour les cibles mouvantes. Si votre flèche ne touche pas la cible, ou bien si elle ne s'y plante pas, vous serez immédiatement disqualifiés. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance !**

Les concurrents se mirent à la file indienne. Ils tireraient un par un sur la même cible. Ainsi les juges pourront comparer les flèches. Les chevaliers réalisèrent des tirs superbes, tous très proches du centre. La plupart des concurrents avaient choisis l'arbalète. Seul un paysan choisit l'arc. Mais il n'avait pas assez tendu la corde et sa flèche, pas assez puissante, n'atteignit même pas la cible. Jynn était la dernière, juste derrière Perceval. Celui-ci choisit de prendre l'arc. Avec sa force et sa puissance, il tendit la corde de son arc, visa et tira. Sa flèche se planta alors en plein centre de la cible. La foule acclamait le chevalier. Fier de lui, il se retourna vers Jynn, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et lui dit :

**- A toi de faire mieux ! Tu as beau être un cavalier remarquable, tu ne peux pas mettre une flèche plus au centre que ce que je viens de faire.**

**- Tais-toi et observe !** lui répondit sèchement Jynn, un peu agacée.

Un juge s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

**- Monsieur, prendrez-vous l'arc ou l'arbalète ?**

**- Arc. Je veux prouver à ce grand balourd que je peux faire mieux que lui, avec la même arme !**

Elle se saisit de l'arc qu'on lui tendait, choisit une flèche qui lui paraissait assez légère mais en même temps assez solide. Elle tendit son arc aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle ajusta son tir, ferma un œil, retint son souffle, visa, et tira. La foule suivit la flèche des yeux et poussa alors un cri d'allégresse. Tous les spectateurs se levèrent et acclamèrent alors l'archer qui venait de tirer. En effet la flèche de Jynn, parfaitement centrée, venait de transpercer celle de Perceval. Jynn venait de faire mieux que le chevalier. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

**- Tu disais ?**

Le chevalier ne répondit rien. Il était encore sous le choc. Il était impossible de tirer une flèche comme celle-là. Arthur de son côté, ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir. Les dix meilleurs tireurs allèrent se reposer sous leurs tentes avant de commencer les combats dans quelques minutes. Parmi les qualifiés, il y avait bien sûr Messires Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval, Jynn, quatre nobles et un soldat de la garde. Tous savaient très bien se battre et Jynn pensa que le plus dur était à venir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa tente. Petit Frère avait été nettoyé et il mangeait à présent des légumes qu'on lui avait apportés. Jynn s'approcha de lui et le félicita pour la course qu'il avait accomplie. Puis elle retourna sous sa tente, où l'attendait Merlin et Guenièvre qui étaient entrés discrètement, sans que quiconque les aperçoive. Ils la félicitèrent pour ses performances remarquables. Elle les remercia, un peu gênée. Ils l'aidèrent alors à enfiler son armure.

De leur côté, les chevaliers discutaient sous leur tente commune de ce mystérieux concurrent qui étonne tout le monde. Arthur entra à ce moment-là.

**- Alors comme ça mes nobles chevaliers sont incapables de gagner face à un simple marchand ?** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Vous l'avez bien vu Sire**, répondit Elyan. **Il est meilleur que nous à la course. Et pour ce qui est du tir, reconnaissez que vous n'auriez pas fait mieux.**

**- Je le reconnais,** admit Arthur.

**- Si vous voulez mon avis Majesté, ce n'est pas comme vous l'appelez un « simple marchand ». De plus, personne n'a encore pu voir son visage. C'est étrange,** ajouta Messire Léon.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas. De toute façon, je sais très bien que vous êtes les meilleurs au combat. Il n'y a aucun risque. Ce qui compte dans ce tournoi ce n'est pas le nombre d'épreuves remportées, c'est surtout de gagner la dernière. Ce n'est pas le départ qui compte, mais l'arrivée ! C'est Gaius qui m'a dit ça un jour.**

Le roi quitta alors la tente de ses chevaliers et retourna dans la loge royale. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par Guenièvre et Merlin qui avaient laissé Jynn un peu seule dans la tente. Il fallait qu'elle vide son esprit avant d'aller combattre. Arthur, qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils avaient quitté la loge, leur demanda alors :

**- Vous étiez vous passé ?**

**- Euh… nous…** hésita Guenièvre.

**- J'ai accompagné la Reine qui avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu,** dit Merlin.

**- Te rafraîchir ? Mais tu es la reine, bon sang ! Si tu as besoin de te rafraîchir, dis-le et on t'apportera de quoi boire ou autres. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever.**

**- Je ne veux pas profiter de privilèges que d'autres n'ont pas,** répondit Guenièvre sur un ton un peu sévère.

**- Tu as raison,** reconnut Arthur.

**- Et toi ? Où étais-tu ?**

**- Je suis allé voir Perceval et les autres. Ils sont vraiment surpris par ce marchand. Mais bon, il a beau être très fort au tir ou à la course, c'est la dernière épreuve la plus importante et personne n'est aussi fort que mes chevaliers.**

**- C'est ce que nous verrons**, ajouta Merlin en souriant.

**- Tu veux peut-être parier mon cher Merlin ?** demanda Arthur en souriant. **Je te propose ceci : si un de mes chevaliers gagne, je doublerai tes tâches et je t'enlèverai les deux serviteurs qui t'aident. Si c'est un autre concurrent, je te laisserais tranquille pendant toute une journée.**

**- Entendu !** répondit Merlin.

Les concurrents arrivèrent alors. Tous portaient une armure. Arthur s'adressa alors à eux, un par un :

**- C'est maintenant l'heure de la dernière épreuve, ma préférée. Le combat singulier. Vous avez le droit de choisir trois armes chacun à condition que ce ne soit pas des armes de tir. Le bouclier est compté comme une arme. Messire Léon, que choisissez-vous ?**

**- L'épée, le bouclier et la masse, Mon Seigneur.**

**- Messire Elyan, que choisissez-vous ?**

**- L'épée, le bouclier et le poignard.**

**- Messire Gauvain ?**

**- La même chose que Messire Elyan.**

**- Messire Perceval ?**

**- Je prendrai la hache, le bouclier et la masse.**

Cela se poursuivit ainsi pour chaque concurrent. Ils prirent tous une épée, un bouclier et une troisième arme de courte portée. Même le soldat. Les fils de nobles prirent le bouclier pour avoir la fierté de porter leur blason. Quand Arthur s'adressa à Jynn :

**- Et vous Marchand ?**

**- Je choisis mes deux épées et mon fouet Messire !**

Tout le monde fut assez surpris de ce choix. Personne n'avait jamais assisté à un combat au fouet. De plus lorsque le mystérieux marchand prit ses épées, la foule fut étonnée de voir qu'elles étaient plus petites que des épées normales. Les chevaliers se mirent à rire en voyant ces épées :

**- Oh que c'est mignon. Des cure-dents !** plaisanta Gauvain.

Jynn, bien qu'agacée, ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas gaspiller de l'énergie pour un frimeur comme lui.

**- Et attention les gars, méfiez-vous. Il possède une ficelle ! Il va sûrement nous mettre au pas, et puis si ça se trouve on va même devoir faire le beau,** continua Gauvain.

**- Gauvain cela suffit !** intervint Messire Léon. **Chacun est libre de choisir ses armes. Tu ferais bien de te méfier. S'il a choisit ces armes-là, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Et n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de ses armes, il doit sûrement savoir les utiliser.**

Gauvain ne rajouta rien. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le tableau des combats. Au premier tour, Gauvain devait affronter le comte Henri de Meynard, le fils aîné d'un seigneur voisin. Messire Léon affrontera le soldat de la garde. Jynn affrontera Gabriel de Meynard, le frère cadet de l'adversaire de Gauvain. Les deux autres nobles encore en course se battraient l'un contre l'autre. Et malheureusement pour eux, Perceval et Elyan s'affronteraient dès le premier tour !


	3. Chapitre 3

Au moment où le combat entre Messire Gauvain et le comte Henri de Meynard allait débutait, Guenièvre se leva. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle, Arthur et les deux combattants également. La foule ne prononça pas un mot. Tout le monde attendait que la reine prenne la parole, se demandant pourquoi elle interrompait ainsi le tournoi.

**Un problème ?** demanda Arthur.

**Oui. Arthur, vous avez mal compté le nombre de concurrents. **

**Hein ? Comment ça ? Ils sont bien dix pourtant.**

**Oui, justement. Regardez. Au second tour, ils seront cinq. Il y aura donc un concurrent sans adversaire. **

Le roi regarda le tableau des combats et s'aperçut que sa femme avait raison. Au second tour, le vainqueur du combat entre Elyan et Perceval se retrouvait sans adversaire. Jynn se dit alors intérieurement **: « Eh bien ! Heureusement que les femmes sont là pour se rendre compte des erreurs des hommes »**. Arthur, gêné, tenta de trouver rapidement une solution. La foule qui venait elle aussi de s'apercevoir de cette erreur commençait à rire de cette situation. Le roi se tourna alors vers sa femme et son valet :

**Une idée ?**

**C'est vous le roi, c'est à vous de trouver !** se mit à plaisanter Merlin, sous le regard noir d'Arthur.

**Si je puis me permettre Sire,** hésita Gaius.

**Je vous écoute Gaius.**

**Vous n'avez qu'à changer un peu les règles. Le second tour peut très bien devenir une mêlée où tous les combattants s'affrontent en même temps. Les deux derniers debouts s'affrontent en combat singulier.**

**C'est une bonne idée Gaius**, le remercia le roi.

Arthur s'adressa alors à la foule, ainsi qu'aux combattants, leur expliqua le changement de dernière minute qui venait d'être mis en place. La foule applaudit car l'idée d'assister à un combat général réjouissait beaucoup plus que des combats singuliers. Messire Gauvain, toujours prêt à affronter le compte de Meynard demanda alors :

**Maintenant que tout le monde est content et que tout est réglé, on peut commencer ? C'est que je commence à rouiller moi.**

Guenièvre sonna alors le début des combats. Messire Gauvain réussit dans trop de difficultés à mettre son adversaire à terre et à prendre l'avantage du combat. Lorsque le comte se retrouva désarmé et allongé au sol, l'épée de Gauvain sous la gorge, on nomma alors le chevalier vainqueur du combat. Messire Léon se débarrassa facilement de son adversaire également. Ce fut alors au tour de Jynn.

Elle s'avança au milieu de l'arène. Elle portait l'armure que Guenièvre lui avait fournie ainsi qu'un heaume qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Elle s'avança en compagnie du frère cadet du comte de Meynard. Elle portait ses deux épées attachées dans le dos, son fouet était quand à lui rangé à sa ceinture. Gabriel de Meynard, son adversaire, lui dit alors :

**Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu as peut-être remporté les épreuves de tir et d'équitation, mais tu n'es qu'un marchand. Tu ne pourras jamais faire le poids face à moi, et encore moins face à un chevalier de Camelot. Surtout avec tes deux petites épées.**

**Ok et bien tu sais quoi ? Comme tu es un seigneur, je vais te faire une faveur, je ne me servirai que d'une seule épée et de mon fouet pendant notre combat. Ce sera plus équitable, je crois.**

**Tu vas vite déchanter Marchand.**

Jynn s'arma alors d'une épée dans sa main gauche et de son fouet dans la main droite. Arthur en voyant cela pensa : **« Tiens, en voilà un qui est gaucher ».**

Jynn se mit en garde, prête à recevoir l'offensive de son adversaire. Gabriel de Meynard n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il attaqua avec son épée en avant. Jynn évita facilement l'attaque, malgré le poids de son armure qui la gênait un peu. Elle se retourna, prête à subir le deuxième assaut du comte. En effet, à peine s'était-elle retournée, que celui-ci revenait à la charge. Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'esquiver, elle décida de riposter. Elle fit claquer son fouet qui alla s'enrouler le long de la cheville du comte. Elle tira violemment ce qui fit trébucher Meynard. Il se retrouva au sol. Jynn en profita pour prendre son épée et l'attaquer. Mais celui-ci, dans un bon réflexe, se protégea de son bouclier et en profita pour se relever. Il attaqua alors plus rapidement et Jynn dut se protéger avec son épée. Les deux lames entrèrent en contact, ce qui fit jaillir des étincelles. Lorsque le comte de Meynard commença à prendre l'avantage, Jynn se servit de son fouet, le fit claquer, l'enroula autour du poignet et s'en servit pour désarmer son adversaire. Son épée vola à plusieurs mètres, mais le comte de Meynard, loin de se laisser impressionner, frappa Jynn de toutes ses forces avec son bouclier. Un peu sonnée, elle dut lâcher son emprise. Le comte en profita pour courir récupérer son épée mais Jynn ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Reprenant ses esprits, elle fit de nouveau claquer son fouet et l'enroula autour du cou du comte. Elle se mit à tirer doucement, ce qui serra de plus en plus le fouet autour du cou de son adversaire. Heureusement grâce à son armure, le comte de Meynard pouvait encore respirer. Mais il ne pouvait plus avancer. Jynn prit son épée et s'approcha de lui. Dans une dernière tentative, il lança son bouclier de toutes ses forces, mais Jynn esquiva facilement. Elle se rapprocha encore du compte, désarmé, et le menaça de son épée. C'est alors que le juge qui surveillait le bon déroulement du combat dit : « Vainqueur : le marchand Jean le Persévérant ! ».

Jynn souffla de soulagement mais en même temps elle se mit à rire. Elle pensa alors, en entendant son nom : **« Quel nom vraiment horrible. La reine aurait pu trouver autre chose, c'est vraiment ridicule ! ».**

Elle se dirigea vers sa tente pour se reposer, le temps que les autres combats se terminent. C'était au tour des deux nobles restants. Dans la tribune royale, Arthur se pencha vers sa femme et lui chuchota :

**Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment ce fait-il que ce marchand porte une armure de Camelot ? Je connais ces armures mieux que quiconque et l'armure qu'il portait vient tout droit du château. Guenièvre, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?**

**Arthur, je le reconnais, c'est moi qui ait fourni son armure à ce… marchand. Il est venu me voir en audience, un jour où vous étiez absent et il m'a demandé de l'aider. Il était trop pauvre pour se procurer une armure pour le tournoi. **

**Et toi Merlin ? Tu n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda le roi en se tournant vers son valet.

**Qui ça ? Moi ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Quelle idée !** répondit Merlin qui mentait très mal.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain et les autres chevaliers qui avaient assisté au combat se mirent à parler de ce marchand, qui les étonnait de plus en plus.

**Tu vois ? Il sait se battre !** dit Messire Léon à Gauvain.

**Ouais, ouais je vois. Mais bon, reconnais que son adversaire n'était pas non plus un champion.**

**C'était le frère de celui que tu as affronté. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas affronté le plus fort des deux**.

Vexé, Gauvain ne répondit rien, ce qui fit rire Perceval et Elyan. Mais ils ne rirent pas longtemps. En effet, le combat des deux seigneurs venait de se terminer et c'était à eux d'aller se battre. Un peu déçus de devoir affronter un ami dès le premier tour, ils s'encouragèrent mutuellement.

**Bonne chance Elyan,** lui dit Perceval.

**Toi aussi. Et ne t'attend pas à ce que je te fasse des cadeaux,** répondit son ami en plaisantant.

**Tant mieux, je n'avais l'intention d'être gentil non plus ! **

Les deux chevaliers s'avancèrent alors face à la foule et se mirent en place. Les spectateurs attendaient ce combat avec impatience car c'était le plus intéressant à voir au premier tour. Deux chevaliers qui s'affrontent. Deux parmi les meilleurs qui plus est !

Jynn observa le combat depuis sa tente. Elyan était très rapide et maniait très bien l'épée mais Perceval avait plus de force et de puissance. Chacun avait ses défauts et ses qualités, le combat était très serré. Mais Perceval finit par prendre l'avantage sur son ami. Elyan commençait à fatiguer et ses coups étaient moins précis. Perceval le frappa en pleine tête avec son bouclier. Elyan, sonné, lâcha son épée et tomba au sol. Perceval posa alors sa hache sur son torse en souriant. Le juge cria alors : « Vainqueur du tournoi, Messire Perceval ! ». Le chevalier à la hache aida alors Elyan à se relever et lui dit :

**Pas trop déçu ?**

**Non, ça va. Cela aurait pu être pire : j'aurais pu perdre en affrontant Gauvain ! **

**Haha, il nous en aurait parlé pendant des semaines !**

Ils regagnèrent leur tente où Messire Léon et Gauvain les attendaient pour les féliciter sur leur superbe combat. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leurs accolades car tous les concurrents qui avaient remportés leur combat devaient à présent s'avancer pour participer à la « mêlée ». Il ne restait que 5 participants : Messires Léon, Gauvain et Perceval, Jynn et un seigneur qui vivait à l'autre bout du royaume, le duc de Ruinegarde. Ils s'avancèrent tous au milieu de l'arène en se dévisageant les uns et les autres. Chacun cherchait à savoir qui serait l'adversaire idéal. Fallait-il éliminer en premier le plus fort ? Le plus faible ?

Lorsqu'Arthur donna le signal pour commencer les combats, Jynn prit ses deux épées en main. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui était la plus proche d'elle, il s'agissait de Perceval. Le chevalier la regarda dans les yeux et lui lança :

**Tu es capable de me battre au tir, voyons un peu ce que tu vaux à l'épée.**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se mit à charger Jynn qui évita son attaque de justesse. Son armure la gênait un peu dans ses mouvements, mais elle réussissait malgré tout à parer toutes les attaques du chevalier. Plus rapide que lui, elle pouvait facilement lui échapper. Mais comme elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas son combat en se contentant de l'éviter, elle décida alors d'attaquer. Ses deux épées s'entrechoquèrent alors avec la hache et le bouclier de Perceval. Mais le chevalier possédait plus de force qu'elle, et il repoussa facilement son attaque. Jynn pensa alors : « Il est beaucoup trop fort. Je ne peux pas réussir d'attaque frontale face à lui. Il faut que je le prenne par surprise ». Elle chargea alors le chevalier. Celui-ci courut à sa rencontre, sa hache en l'air, prêt à frapper. Mais au dernier moment, elle se déplaça sur le côté et se faufila juste sous le bras gauche du chevalier pour se retrouver derrière lui. Emporté par son élan, Perceval ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement. Il lui fallut deux ou trois mètres de plus avant de pouvoir se retourner. Jynn en profita pour lui entailler légèrement la jambre droite. Le chevalier, déstabilisé, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Mais il se releva avant que Jynn n'ait le temps de l'attaquer.

Le combat dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun prenant tour à tour l'avantage. Mais Perceval se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite que Jynn car il faisait des mouvements plus grands et par conséquent plus éreintants. Lorsqu'il fit une nouvelle tentative, Jynn para son attaque avec son épée gauche et lui frappa les côtés avec son épée droite. L'armure le protégeait et il ne fut que légèrement blessé, mais la douleur fut assez violente pour qu'il lâche son bouclier. Jynn y donna un grand coup de pied pour l'éloigner afin que le chevalier ne le récupère pas. Puis elle attaqua. Ses épées étaient plus petites que des épées normales, mais également plus rapides. Elle enchaînait les offensives et Perceval avait tout juste le temps de parer les attaques avec sa hache. Mais lorsque Jynn trancha le manche de l'arme du chevalier et que la hache s'écrasa lourdement au sol, Perceval sut qu'il avait perdu. Il ne lui restait que sa masse, attachée à son ceinturon. Il s'en saisit mais Jynn avait eu le temps de ranger l'une de ses épées et de prendre son fouet. Elle le fit claquer et frappa très précisément sur la main du chevalier. Perceval étant un chevalier fort et endurant, il ne lâcha pas sa seule et dernière arme malgré la brûlure. Il attaqua alors son adversaire. Jynn évita facilement l'attaque et en profita pour enrouler son fouet autour des chevilles du chevalier. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Sa tête cogna alors violemment le sol et il fut complètement sonné. Comme le chevalier ne bougeait plus, Jynn s'approcha et, en restant vigilante, lui retira son casque. Perceval était évanoui. En effet lorsque sa tête frappa le sol, le choc fut si rude qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Des écuyers s'avancèrent alors pour emmener le chevalier, encore inconscient, sous sa tente où Elyan attendait. Gaius quitta alors la loge royale pour se diriger vers la tente des chevaliers afin de s'assurer de l'état de Messire Perceval.

Pendant ce temps, Jynn se tourna alors vers les trois autres participants. Messire Léon et le duc de Ruinegarde avaient tous les deux attaqués Gauvain dès le début des combats. Gauvain, qui avait l'habitude des combats à plusieurs, s'était facilement et rapidement débarrassé du duc. Mais pour Messire Léon, c'était plus compliqué. Le combat faisait rage. Mais Gauvain profita d'un moment d'hésitation de Léon pour le frapper de son bouclier en plein visage et ainsi le déséquilibrer. Léon tomba au sol et Gauvain, d'un mouvement d'épée très précis et très bien exécuté, le désarma et envoya son épée se planter dans le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Léon, désarmé et allongé au sol avec l'épée de Gauvain tout près de sa gorge, leva alors la main droite vers le ciel. Cela signifiait qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite et qu'il l'acceptait.

**Haha, je savais que tôt ou tard, on admettrait que je suis le meilleur combattant du royaume !** se pavana Gauvain.

**Ne crie pas victoire trop vite mon ami. Il te reste encore un adversaire à battre,** lui rappela Léon. **Retournes-toi et regardes un peu**.

Gauvain se retourna et aperçut Jynn, debout quelques mètres plus loin en train de s'amuser à faire claquer son fouet dans le vide. Léon se releva et quitta l'arène. Gauvain s'approcha alors de Jynn.

**Tiens, mais c'est notre ami le dresseur de chevaux !** plaisanta le dernier chevalier encore en compétition.

**Le hasard fait bien les choses n'est-ce pas ?** répondit alors Jynn.

**Comment ça ? **

**Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, tu refusais de m'affronter. Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir le faire ce combat ! **

**Hein ? De quoi est-ce tu… Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?**

**Possible**, répondit alors Jynn en s'éloignant et en se dirigeant vers la tribune royale sous le regard méfiant de Gauvain.

Les deux finalistes de postèrent face au couple royal. Arthur les félicita pour leur parcours exemplaire et leur dit :

**Bien, à présent, vous allez devoir vous débarrassez de l'une de vos armes. Seules deux armes sont autorisées pour la finale. Messire Gauvain ?**

**J'abandonne le poignard, Sire. De toute façon, pour le peu qu'il m'a servi, ce n'est pas une grande perte.**

**Entendu. Et vous ?** demanda Arthur en se tournant vers Jynn.

**Je rends mon fouet ! **

**Bien.**

Gauvain parut étonné. Comme Jynn se servait beaucoup du fouet pour gagner ses combats, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle choisisse de l'abandonner. Elle prit ses deux petites épées en main et se mit en position, prête à attaquer.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Guenièvre qui devait laisser tomber un foulard pour donner le signal de départ. La foule et les deux finalistes avaient les yeux rivés sur le foulard de la reine qui tombait lentement.

Et soudain, le foulard toucha le sol !


	4. Chapitre 4

Loin de l'agitation qui régnait à Camelot, au milieu d'une forêt sombre, épaisse et mystérieuse, se trouvait un vieux château abandonné. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Les ruines de ce château sont dressées là, au milieu de la forêt, à l'abri des regards, depuis des siècles. A l'entrée de ce château, gravée dans la pierre, se trouvait une inscription étrange :

_Quiconque réussit à traverser, pourra voyager au-delà des frontières. Mais seul « l'homme qui n'est pas un homme » pourra réussir ce voyage. Si vous n'êtes pas celui qui a été choisi, alors c'est la mort qui vous attend._

Tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château, dans une grande salle vide et abandonnée, là où les toiles d'araignées et les nuages de poussières foisonnaient, se trouvait un drap. Un grand drap, plus tout à fait blanc, qui semblait recouvrir une sorte d'armoire, ou de buffet. On ne pouvait pas voir distinctement de quoi il s'agissait à cause du drap, mais une lumière bleue passait à travers le morceau de tissu. Une sorte d'aura lumineuse bleutée. Et juste devant ce grand drap, les yeux clos et le visage fermé, était assis un vieil homme, vêtu d'une toge et encapuchonné d'une grande cape noire. Il attendait.

De retour à Camelot. Le combat entre Jynn et Gauvain faisait rage. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus. Lorsque Gauvain pensait gagner, Jynn le renversait et reprenait l'avantage avant d'être à son tour mise au sol de nouveau. Le combat durait depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà. Dans la loge royale, Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre et Gaïus ne perdaient pas une miette du combat.

**D'après toi Merlin, qui va gagner ?** demanda Arthur.

**Oh et bien, je ne puis donner une réponse. Gauvain est une fine lame et l'un des meilleurs chevaliers du royaume, mais Jy… euh, je veux dire, ce marchand, semble aussi plein de ressources et manie ses petites épées aussi bien qu'il monte à cheval**.

Merlin avait failli vendre la mèche et révéler l'identité de Jynn. Guenièvre lui lança un regard noir pour le mettre en garde, tandis que Gaïus levait les yeux au ciel. Arthur ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son valet et reporta son attention sur le combat.

Pendant ce temps, depuis leur tente, Elyan, Perceval et Léon regardaient eux aussi l'affrontement qui avait lieu. Perceval venait de reprendre connaissance après le choc qu'il a subi durant le combat face à Jynn.

**Vous allez peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir Gauvain gagner,** dit Elyan.

**Expliques-toi**, dit Perceval.

**Et bien, le chevalier que je suis veut que Gauvain gagne pour représenter la chevalerie du royaume. Et puis c'est notre ami. Mais d'un autre côté, ce marchand mérite tout autant la victoire. Il s'est imposé largement aux épreuves de montée à cheval et de tir. Ce ne serait que justice qu'il remporte le tournoi. Et puis il se bat aussi bien qu'un chevalier. **

**Oui. D'autant plus que si Gauvain remporte ce combat, on va en entendre parler pendant des semaines !** rajouta Léon.

A ce moment-là dans l'arène, Gauvain venait juste de trébucher sur une pierre et venait de tomber à la renverse. Jynn aurait pu profiter de ce moment pour le désarmer et ainsi gagner ce combat, mais elle préféra au contraire aider le chevalier à se relever. Tout le monde fut très surpris, à commencer par Gauvain.

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** demanda-t-il. Tu aurais pu gagner.

**Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que j'ai gagné grâce à une pierre. Je veux mériter la victoire. **

**Dans un véritable combat, un combat à mort, tu penses vraiment que ton ennemi attendra que tu te sois relevé avant de te donner le coup de grâce ? Il ne sera pas aussi indulgent que toi. Je te le dis : moi en tout cas je ne le serai pas. Si tu tombes à ton tour, je ne te donnerai pas de seconde chance. **

**Tant mieux. Je n'apprécierai pas que mon adversaire soit indulgent avec moi. Mais assez parlé, reprenons le combat.**

A peinte eut-elle finit sa phrase, que Gauvain fonça droit sur elle, l'épée en avant. Jynn para son attaque grâce à son épée gauche. Il s'en suivit alors un véritable duel ou les lames des épées s'entrechoquaient, laissant par moment entrevoir des étincelles. Jynn, beaucoup moins forte que Gauvain, était obligée de se protéger de ses deux petites épées qui étaient légèrement courbées sous le poids de la lourde lame du chevalier. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et retira son épée droite. Elle n'était plus protégée que par son épée gauche qui était sur le point de se briser. Mais juste au bon moment, elle utilisa son épée droite qu'elle enfonça dans la cuisse gauche de Gauvain qui poussa un hurlement à en faire tomber les murs. Il recula de plusieurs mètres en titubant, l'épée toujours plantée dans la cuisse. Puis il arracha la petite lame de Jynn et la lança à plusieurs mètres.

**Tu n'as plus qu'une seule lame à présent**, lança t'il.

**Et toi, tu es blessé à la cuisse. On peut dire que nous sommes ex-æquo, non ? **

Gauvain voulut courir vers son adversaire, mais la douleur due à sa blessure fut si intense qu'il tomba à genoux à terre. La douleur dans sa cuisse était en train de se répandre à toute sa jambe et l'obligea à rester à genoux. Jynn s'approcha de lui, pour le désarmer et être ainsi proclamée vainqueur du combat et par la même, du tournoi. Mais au moment où elle était toute proche du chevalier, celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda en face avec un petit rictus. Et lorsque Jynn était sur le point de faire voler son épée, Gauvain prit son arme à deux mains et frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du tibia de la jeune fille. Sous le choc, on entendit un petit craquement. Il venait de lui briser l'os. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à son tour à terre car ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la maintenir debout.

**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?** demanda le chevalier. **On se bat à terre ? Je ne peux plus bouger et toi non plus…**

**Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as cassé la jambe, que j'ai perdu. Je n'abandonnerai pas. **

Et sur ces mots, elle commença à attaquer le chevalier avec son épée restante, tout en restant au sol. Celui-ci pouvait parer toutes les attaques facilement. Mais soudain, à la surprise générale, il décida de jeter ses armes. Il se désarma devant Jynn qui stoppa ses attaques pour le regarder faire. Et c'est alors que le chevalier se tourna vers Arthur et dit :

**J'abandonne ! Je jette les armes.**

La foule, étonnée, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Mais au bout d'un moment des hurlements éclatèrent de partout. Certains criaient leur déception face à la défaite du chevalier, d'autres leur joie d'avoir assisté à un aussi beau combat. Arthur, Gwen et tous les autres chevaliers s'étaient levés et applaudissaient les deux combattants, encore au sol. Gaïus accourait pour soigner les deux blessés, accompagné de Merlin. Pendant que Gaius s'occupait de Gauvain, Merlin fit une atèle à Jynn pour lui permettre de se relever. Gauvain avait perdu pas mal de sang mais Gaïus stoppa facilement l'hémorragie grâce à un bandage. Le chevalier fut transporté sur un brancard jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps dans l'arène, Arthur venait de se lever et réclamait le silence. Merlin aida Jynn à rester debout en lui servant d'appui. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers le roi et la foule, toujours le visage caché. Elle attendit. Arthur annonça alors :

**Eh bien, citoyens de Camelot, je crois que nous avons notre nouveau champion ! **

La foule acclama son roi mais également le vainqueur du tournoi. Arthur reporta alors son attention sur le champion en question.

**Marchand, je te félicite, c'est une victoire amplement méritée. Tu nous as prouvé ton courage et ton mérite. Tu as combattu mes meilleurs chevaliers avec hargne Bravo ! A présent, je vais te faire une proposition : si tu le désires, tu peux rejoindre les rangs de la chevalerie à Camelot. Je te propose de devenir chevalier du royaume de Camelot. **

**Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous me promettez vraiment une place comme chevalier ?**

**Oui évidemment. Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais tout à fait à la hauteur. Aujourd'hui à Camelot, la chevalerie est accessible à tous ceux qui le méritent ! **

**A tous ? Vraiment tout le monde ? **

**Oui bien sûr.**

**Très bien. J'accepte. Je veux bien rejoindre vos chevaliers ! Enfin, si vous tenez votre parole…**

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Jynn retira le foulard qui lui cachait le visage. La foule, stupéfaire, resta muette. Arthur de son côté, n'en revenait pas. Il reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille qui était venue le voir quelques jours auparavant. Pour éviter que la foule n'assiste à la conversation qui allait suivre et aux explications que le roi attendait, Arthur demanda à ce que l'on conduise Jynn au château et qu'on l'emmène immédiatement dans la salle du trône. Merlin aida donc la jeune fille à avancer en boitant pendant qu'Arthur retournait au château accompagné de Guenièvre.

Sous la tente des chevaliers, Gaïus était en train de nettoyer la blessure de Gauvain quand Elyan, Perceval et Léon arrivèrent en courant.

**Eh bien, eh bien, les amis. Pas la peine de courir, je vais bien. C'est juste une petite coupure**, plaisanta Gauvain en les voyant arriver ainsi.

**Haha, ça te fait rire ?** répondit Elyan. **Attend donc de voir par qui tu as été battue.**

**Je le sais très bien. Par un marchant qui vient de je ne sais où. C'est bon, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Mais vous aussi, il vous a ridiculisé je vous ferai dire. Je ne suis pas le seul ! **

**Ce n'est pas un simple marchand,** ajouta Messire Léon. **Je ne sais même pas si elle est vraiment marchande, d'ailleurs.**

**Elle ? Marchande ?**

**Tiens-toi bien ! Ce marchand était en réalité la fille qui s'est présentée l'autre jour et qui voulait devenir chevalier. Tu sais, celle qui te faisait rire tout le temps. **

Gauvain se sentit à la fois vexé et honteux. Vexé d'avoir été battu par une fille. Surtout en sachant qu'il avait refusé de l'affronter en combat singulier quelques jours auparavant. Mais honteux de s'être moqué d'elle. Il reconnaissait qu'elle savait se battre et qu'elle se défendait aussi bien qu'un homme, chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas la semaine précédente. Les chevaliers quittèrent la tente pour rejoindre Arthur dans la salle du trône afin d'assister aux explications de Jynn. Pendant ce temps, Gauvain fut transporté chez Gaïus où il pourrait être soigné comme il faut.

Au même moment dans le château en ruine, au milieu de la forêt, le vieil homme ouvrit soudain les yeux et dit : **« Le moment est proche ! ».**


	5. Chapitre 5

Dans la salle du trône se trouvaient présent le roi Arthur, la reine Guenièvre, Merlin, Jynn, Elyan, Perceval, Messire Léon ainsi que d'autres chevaliers. Arthur réfléchissait avec Gwen à ses côté. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards interrogateurs à Merlin, à Jynn et à son mari. Soudain le roi prit la parole :

- Pourquoi avoir fait-ça ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous inscrite au tournoi ?

- C'est évident, non ? répondit Jynn avec détermination. Je vous avais dit que je vous prouverai ma valeur. Je fais toujours ce que je dis.

- Vous réalisez que vous venez de ridiculiser les chevaliers de Camelot en les écrasant à chaque épreuve. Vous venez de faire passer la chevalerie du royaume pour une armée d'incompétents. Et en ridiculisant ainsi mes hommes, c'est moi que vous ridiculisez !

- Je ne voulais pas les rendre ridicules. Oh non, loin de moi cette intention. Mais il fallait bien que je montre ce que je savais faire.

- Et maintenant ? Que voulez-vous ? Que je vous nomme chevalier, c'est ça ?

- Oui comme vous me l'avez dit en bas dans l'arène.

Arthur se sentit gêné. Il devait reconnaître que Jynn avait toutes les capacités pour devenir un chevalier. Elle savait se battre, monter à cheval, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait Morgane à l'époque où elle était encore son amie. Mais jamais une femme n'a été chevalier jusque là. Ce serait contraire à toutes les règles de la chevalerie que de nommer une femme. Il se tourna vers sa femme, qu'il interrogea du regard. Elle lui répondit par un sourire réconfortant. Le roi se tourna de nouveau vers Jynn.

- Je vais te faire une proposition Jynn.

- Je vous écoute Messire !

- Je ne peux pas te nommer chevalier. Pas pour le moment du moins. Mais il est vrai que tu pourrais nous être utile. Je te propose donc de devenir écuyer. Tu seras l'écuyer de l'un de mes chevaliers pendant une période de six mois. Une fois ces six mois passés, je te donnerai ma réponse définitive.

Jynn n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait remporté le tournoi. Elle avait battu chaque chevalier, un à un, à cheval, au tir, à l'épée… Et on lui proposait comme récompense de se mettre au service de l'un d'entre eux, comme un simple valet ? Elle se sentait à la fois trahie, déçue et en colère. Elle se tourna vers Merlin qui lui lança un clin d'œil, puis elle regarda la reine qui lui fit un mouvement discret de la tête en signe d'approbation. Jynn reporta son attention sur Arthur qui attendait sa réponse.

- Puis-je réfléchir à cette proposition cette nuit et vous donnez ma réponse demain matin Sire ?

- Entendu. Demain matin tu seras convoquée afin que l'on connaisse ta réponse. Si elle se trouve être positive, je t'annoncerai quel chevalier sera ton supérieur. A présent, tu peux te retirer. Merlin, conduit cette jeune femme dans la chambre de la tour ouest.

Le jeune magicien s'inclina, puis sortit de la pièce suivit par Jynn. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la salle, Arthur s'adressa à ses chevaliers.

- Messieurs, j'ai besoin de vos conseils ? Que puis-je faire dans une telle situation ?

- Vous avez pris la bonne décision Sire, répondit Elyan. Une femme chevalier, ce serait apporter la honte sur le royaume.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'exclama Guenièvre avec une pointe d'énervement. Expliques-toi Elyan, je suis impatiente de t'entendre.

- Je ne veux pas dire qu'une femme est incapable d'être chevalier. Cette demoiselle nous l'a prouvé aujourd'hui. Mais les royaumes adverses ne prendront jamais cela au sérieux et notre armée en serait affaiblie puisqu'elle ne serait pas crainte.

Chaque chevalier donna tour à tour son opinion à propos de Jynn. Certains n'acceptaient pas la jeune fille parmi eux, même au rang d'écuyer. D'autres considéraient que le rang d'écuyer était déjà énorme pour une jeune fille. Les plus jeunes, jaloux de sa victoire, pensaient qu'elle avait triché au tournoi et qu'elle méritait d'être chassée du royaume. Perceval et Elyan respectaient Jynn mais restaient sceptiques. Seul Messire Léon restait silencieux. Arthur remarqua ce silence de la part de son meilleur chevalier.

- Et vous Messire Léon ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes bien silencieux.

- Messire, je n'ai pas d'avis sur ce dilemme. Il me semble que cette jeune fille nous a démontré son potentiel. Mais j'ignore si elle est en mesure de devenir chevalier. Pour ce qui est de l'éthique, il ne tient qu'à vous de changer cela. Vous avez épousé une servante, vous avez anobli des hommes du peuple… Il ne tient qu'à vous que les règles changent.

Arthur, en son fort intérieur, se dit que Messire Léon était non seulement son meilleur chevalier, mais également le plus sage. Il est toujours resté fidèle à Camelot, à son roi. Et Arthur lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il lui confierait sa vie ou celle de sa femme. Le roi reporta son attention sur ses chevaliers, en pleine discussion. Il réclama le silence. Une fois que le calme fut rétabli dans la salle, il s'adressa à l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

- Messieurs, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Jynn sera désormais l'écuyer de l'un d'entre vous. Pour une durée de six mois en tout cas. Elle s'occupera de vos chevaux, de vos armures, de vos armes ainsi que de vos capes. Elle vous accompagnera également sur vos séances d'entraînement et vous suivra dans chacune de vos rondes sur les remparts. Enfin bref, de toute façon, vous savez en quoi consiste un écuyer non ? Vous pouvez disposez. Soyez là demain matin lorsque j'annoncerai le nom du chevalier responsable de Jynn.

Les chevaliers quittèrent alors la pièce. Arthur se retrouva seul avec Guenièvre. La reine s'approcha de son époux et le prit par la taille, puis elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. Arthur soupira alors, épuisé après une journée riche en rebondissements.

- Tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? demanda t'il à sa femme.

- J'en suis sûre. Vous êtes un bon roi, un grand roi. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, vous agirez de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Lorsque la jambe de Jynn ira mieux, d'ici un mois ou deux je pense, elle sera un très bon écuyer. Et qui sait, peut-être même un très bon chevalier.

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée quand à l'identité du chevalier qui sera en charge d'elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'hésite encore entre deux personnes. Je verrai demain matin le moment venu.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il faut d'abord qu'elle accepte de devenir écuyer.

Le couple royal se retira. Arthur devait à présent assister au procès d'un homme, accusé de sorcellerie. En effet à Camelot, la magie est toujours interdite. Merlin doit encore protégé son identité. Arthur pense qu'autoriser la magie serait une insulte à la mémoire de son père. Mais comme ce n'est pas un tyran, quiconque est accusé de sorcellerie a droit à un procès équitable et la peine encourue n'est plus la mort, mais le bannissement du royaume. Merlin espère de tout cœur, qu'un jour Arthur changera d'avis. Arthur est un bon roi, mais il s'entête à vouloir suivre les lois et les idées de son père. Le jour où Arthur prendra conscience qu'il n'est pas Uther, alors une nouvelle ère verra le jour à Camelot. Mais pour le moment Arthur poursuit les mêmes buts que son père. Il n'emploie pas les mêmes méthodes certes, et il lui arrive de changer des lois ancestrales qu'il considère comme inutiles et stupides, mais il s'applique néanmoins à gouverner comme l'aurait fait son père. Mais Merlin gardait espoir, il sait qu'un jour la prophétie se réalisera et qu'Arthur unira les différents royaumes afin de créer Albion.

Pendant qu'Arthur se rendait au procès, Guenièvre se rendit dans les appartements mis à disposition pour Jynn. Elle y retrouva la jeune fille, en pleine discussion avec Merlin. La jambe de Jynn avait été bandée et désormais elle portait une atèle et devait se déplacer à l'aide d'une canne. Guenièvre s'approcha des deux jeunes gens :

- Alors cette jambe ? Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère.

- Ce n'est qu'une fracture. Dans un mois, je pourrais courir de nouveau. Je patienterai d'ici là. La seule chose qui m'embête c'est que pendant un mois, je ne pourrai pas monter Petit Frère.

- Petit Frère ?

- Son cheval, répondit Merlin.

- Oh. En parlant de cheval d'ailleurs, j'ai fait conduire le tien à l'écurie royale. Il sera nettoyé, brossé, nourri et traité comme s'il s'agissait de ma monture.

Jynn remercia la reine avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Merlin les laissa seules. Elles discutèrent pendant de longues heures. Guenièvre raconta à Jynn les aventures vécues à Camelot avec Dame Morgane, le dragon, les débuts de son histoire avec Arthur, ainsi que la mort de Lancelot. Jynn, qui adorait les histoires, écoutait attentivement. Puis lorsque Guenièvre eut fini tout son récit, la jeune fille demanda :

- Parlez-moi des chevaliers ! Comment sont-ils ? Présentez-les-moi.

- Tu les as en partie tous affronté aujourd'hui tu sais.

- Si je dois devenir écuyer, j'aimerai connaître un petit peu les chevaliers, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir lorsque votre époux aura annoncé le nom de celui qui devra me former.

- Je vois donc que vous comptez accepter le poste d'écuyer.

- Oui. Au début le roi m'a annoncé cela : que je ne serai pas chevalier mais que je pouvais devenir écuyer, j'ai senti monté en moi une vague de colère. J'ai cru que j'allai lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler. Mais étant donné que c'est le roi, je n'ai rien dit. Mais je me sentais vraiment trahie, déçue. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais crier, hurler ma colère ! Mais quand j'ai croisé votre regard et celui de Merlin, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Et depuis j'ai réfléchi à l'offre d'Arthur. Ecuyer ce n'est pas chevalier, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et puis si je prouve que je suis le meilleur écuyer du royaume, alors Arthur envisagera t'il peut-être de me prendre à son service en tant que chevalier. Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Arthur est un bon roi. Il lui arrive de dire parfois des choses qui le dépassent mais il ne le fait pas méchamment. Il sait reconnaître la valeur d'un homme. Enfin ici disons d'une femme. Montrez lui que vous méritez votre place à Camelot. Si vous vous montrez exemplaire, alors il n'aura aucune raison de vous refuser dans la chevalerie.

Jynn sourit. La reine était quelqu'un qui savait trouver les mots justes, les mots que l'on aime entendre. A la différence de son mari, elle savait comment s'attirer la sympathie des gens simplement en discutant avec eux. C'était une reine grandiose. Un roi ne peut pas devenir un tyran lorsqu'il gouverne avec une telle reine à ses côtés.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi. Parlez-moi des chevaliers !

- Par lesquels dois-je commencer ? plaisanta la reine.

- Oh je ne sais pas. Disons par celui que j'ai affronté lors des combats et qui est tombé sur une pierre.

- Perceval ? C'est un colosse avec un cœur aussi gros que ses muscles. C'est un homme loyal et honnête. Vous pouvez lui accorder votre confiance. Mais après je ne sais pas s'il est capable de vous donner des ordres ou de vous réprimander. Il est habitué à obéir aux ordres, pas à en donner. Celui qui a plus l'habitude de donner des directives c'est Messire Léon. Il est le chef de la garde royale. Sa famille a toujours servi Camelot. C'est un chevalier droit et juste et je pense que c'est le chevalier le plus apte à vous former. De plus il est le seul à ne pas avoir ri lorsque vous avez annoncé votre désir d'entrer dans la chevalerie.

- Un chevalier parfait en quelques sortes.

- Oui, presque. Ensuite il y également Elyan, mon frère. Il s'entend très bien avec Perceval mais possède les mêmes défauts : ce n'est pas un chef. De plus son côté un peu macho lui joue souvent des tours.

- Oh je pense que sur ce point-là, sur le machisme, je pense que Messire Gauvain le surpasse.

- Vous connaissez donc Messire Gauvain ? Je veux dire, en dehors de votre combat de tout à l'heure.

- Nous nous sommes croisés dans une taverne et il a refusé un combat singulier sous prétexte que j'étais une fille. De plus il est celui qui affiche le plus ouvertement ses moqueries face au fait que je veuille devenir chevalier.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Messire Gauvain peut parfois apparaître comme un rustre et un goujat mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis.

- Je le trouve prétentieux, égocentrique et vaniteux.

- Il possède en effet ces défauts mais lorsque vous le connaîtrez mieux, vous vous apercevrez vite que ses qualités sont bien plus nombreuses encore.

Jynn et la reine continuèrent de discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, si bien que Guenièvre demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte son repas dans les appartements de Jynn. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Pendant ce temps, Merlin s'était rendu chez Gaïus pour voir comment se portait son ami Gauvain. Il le trouva allongé sur un lit avec la jambe enveloppée d'un épais bandage. Gaïus avait désinfecté et recousu la blessure. Le chevalier avait simplement besoin de repos et à son grand détriment : de calme ! D'après Gaïus, il devrait être en mesure de se mettre debout et de marcher dès le lendemain. Et il pourra remonter à cheval à la fin de la semaine, lorsque la blessure aura bien cicatrisé. Merlin prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté de son ami qui affichait un air un peu râleur.

- Que t'arrives t'il pour que tu affiches une telle figure ? demanda le jeune magicien qui se doutait parfaitement de la raison de la mauvaise humeur du chevalier.

- Battu par une fille ! Battu par une fille. Par une fille ! Merlin, tu m'entends ! Une fille !

- Oui je sais, j'étais là.

- Elle m'a humilié. Elle a humilié toute la chevalerie de Camelot !

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus face à la réaction de son ami. Gauvain était à la fois vexé, humilié, blessé. Ce n'était pas sa jambe qui avait été le plus blessé, c'était son orgueil !

- Et le pire tu sais ce que c'est Merlin ? demanda Gauvain.

- Que ce soit une fille ?

- Oui. Enfin non. Oui en partie. Non pas tout à fait. Enfin bref ce que je veux dire c'est que non seulement elle nous a humilié en combat, mais aussi au tir et à cheval.

- Fais preuve d'optimisme un peu ! Tu es arrivé second, c'est déjà mieux que les autres. Et en plus elle aussi est blessée aujourd'hui, et plus gravement que toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Elle a une fracture. Je lui ai posé un garrot. Elle devra se servir d'une canne et ne pas monter à cheval pendant un mois. Alors que toi, dans une semaine tu seras complètement rétabli !

- C'est drôle : je ne sais pas si je suis content ou non. Je suis ravi de savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu une victoire totale et qu'elle aussi a mordu la poussière. Mais en même temps, je n'aurai jamais pensé être satisfait d'avoir réussi à blesser une fille.

- Arrêtes de te tracasser un peu. Gaïus a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Alors reste là, reposes toi et on se voit demain pour l'annonce d'Arthur.

- L'annonce ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais absent tout à l'heure. Arthur a nommé Jynn au rang d'écuyer. Et demain matin il doit annoncer le nom du chevalier qui sera chargé de sa formation.

- Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir à ce pauvre malheureux. Cette fille est une forcenée et une acharnée.

- Ce qui peut être vu comme des qualités !

Merlin quitta son ami, qui resta seul à l'infirmerie. Gauvain eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer sa lourde défaire. Il se rappela également le défi que la jeune fille lui avait lancé quelques jours plus tôt à la taverne. Il n'aurait certainement pas refusé s'il avait su qu'au lieu d'être face à un ange, il se trouvait face à un dragon. Oui c'est ça : un dragon. La fille-dragon, c'était un nom fait pour elle.

Jynn de son côté eut également une nuit agitée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans un vrai lit. Elle préférait de loin la paille et la chaleur que lui apportait la présence de Petit Frère. Malheureusement, sa jambe la faisait trop souffrir. Elle n'aurait jamais la force d'atteindre les écuries. Et puis ce château est tellement grand. Elle se perdrait à coup sûr. Elle garda donc les yeux ouverts jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, réveillée peu de temps après par la lueur du jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, en milieu de matinée, tout les chevaliers se trouvaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône où était dressée depuis quelques mois une grande table ronde, celle-là même qui se trouvaient auparavant dans les ruines du château des anciens rois. Chaque chevalier avait sa place autour de la table. Lorsque Merlin arriva dans la pièce accompagné de Jynn, tout le monde était déjà présent. Chacun assis à sa place. Gauvain était là également. Assis à la gauche et à la droite d'Arthur se trouvaient aussi Gaïus et Guenièvre. Merlin aida Jynn à s'asseoir à une chaise qu'on lui avait réservée. Sa jambe la faisait déjà moins souffrir mais elle devait continuellement s'appuyer sur sa canne pour pouvoir marcher. Une fois celle-ci installée, Arthur commença :

- Bien. Hier je vous ai proposé un poste d'écuyer du royaume. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition Dame Jynn ?

- Alors pour commencer : appelez moi simplement Jynn, on gagnera du temps. Et ensuite : oui, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition. Et je l'accepte.

- Bien, vous êtes donc officiellement écuyère de Camelot. Pour une durée de six mois en tout cas. Nous aviserons après de ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Très bien, votre altesse, répondit Jynn, essayant de paraître aussi polie que possible.

- J'hésite encore pour le choix de votre chevalier formateur. J'aimerai donc avoir l'avis de Messire Perceval, et de Messire Gauvain. Après tout ce sont ceux que vous avez affrontés lors des combats à terre. Alors Perceval ? Gauvain ?

- Vous… vous nous proposez de la former ? demanda Perceval.

- Oui. Vous pensez en être capable ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Messire. Peut-être que Messire Gauvain sera plus compétent que moi ? répondit Perceval en se tournant vers son ami.

- Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? s'énerva Jynn. Je préfèrerai récurer l'enclos aux cochons plutôt que de servir Gauvain.

- Ça tombe bien. C'était la première chose que je comptais te demander ! répondit immédiatement Gauvain.

Gauvain et Jynn se lançaient des regards noirs. Jynn se tourna alors vers Arthur, puis vers Perceval.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, dit-elle, d'être sous les ordres de Messire Perceval. Enfin si celui-ci veut bien de moi à son service bien sûr.

- Perceval ? demanda Arthur à son chevalier.

- Très bien. J'accepte, répondit le colosse. Dès que Jynn sera rétablie, nous commencerons sa formation. Je pourrai au moins me vanter d'avoir sous mes ordres la plus jolie des écuyères.

- Et la plus féroce aussi ! ajouta Gauvain en fusillant Jynn du regard.

- Et vous l'avez vraiment fait chevalier celui-là ? demanda Jynn à Arthur en montrant Gauvain qui ne cessait de marmoner.

Le roi éclata de rire. Puis chacun retourna à ses obligations. Gauvain se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Elyan et Perceval. Léon était le capitaine de la garde, il avait sa propre chambre. Jynn s'éloigna en compagnie de Guenièvre. Les deux amies étaient devenues inséparables.

- Majesté, pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'aux écuries. J'aimerai aller voir mon cheval. Je n'ai jamais été séparée de lui aussi longtemps et j'aimerai m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Je comprends. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où c'est.

- Merci.

- Oh et une chose ! Tu as demandé à ce que l'on t'appelle Jynn tout à l'heure. Et bien moi je te demande de ne pas m'appeler Majesté. Guenièvre suffira largement.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent dans la cour principale, puis Guenièvre guida Jynn qui marchait très lentement avec sa canne jusqu'aux écuries. Arrivées là-bas, Guenièvre demanda à ce qu'on les conduise jusqu'au box du cheval du marchand vainqueur du tournoi. Une fois au box, Jynn resta à caresser et à brosser son cheval pendant plusieurs heures. Guenièvre les avait laissés en précisant au garçon d'écurie que l'on devait veiller à ce que ce cheval ne manque de rien. Une fois la reine partit, Jynn s'adressa à sa monture.

- Alors Petit Frère ? Tu as droit à un traitement de roi ? C'est normal après tout. Tu es le vainqueur de la course d'hier. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te monter et aller courir dans les bois avec toi. Mais patience, dans un peu moins d'un mois tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin pas exactement. Je t'ai dit que je suis écuyer du royaume maintenant ? C'est Messire Perceval qui est responsable de moi. J'ai de la chance, il est gentil, et mignon en plus. Un peu plus et je devais obéir aux ordres de cet imbécile de Gauvain. Tu te souviens de lui ? Tu es un cheval d'écuyer maintenant. C'est mieux qu'avant non ?

Le garçon d'écurie qui avait entendu du bruit venant du box de Petit Frère s'approcha et demanda alors :

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. Bon je te laisse Petit Frère, j'essaierai de repasser te voir demain.

Jynn commença alors à s'éloigner du box. En passant devant le garçon d'écurie, elle précisa :

- Je ne suis pas folle, et je ne suis pas non plus une sorcière. Je parle à mon cheval, c'est tout.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Mademoiselle. Je parle aussi aux chevaux de temps en temps. Je leur raconte ma journée. Même s'ils ne me répondent pas, au moins je m'adresse à une oreille attentive, répondit le garçon qui devait avoir à peine une quinzaine d'année.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Jynn.

- Jaufré, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Jynn. Dis-moi, je peux te faire confiance en laissant mon cheval ici ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suis le meilleur pour m'occuper des chevaux. Mais j'espère ne pas rester garçon d'écurie toute ma vie. Je veux devenir chevalier ! C'est mon rêve, et je ferai tout pour y arriver.

- Ah. Tu peux me croire, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, répondit Jynn en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon avant de s'éloigner.


End file.
